Darkness Reincarnation
Darkness Reincarnation (闇の再来 Yami no Sairai): is one of the darkest type of spells developed, classified a type of Caster Magic and Black Magic, its origins unknown but is still employed by practitioners in these modern times. Its very existence is a crime against humanity and life itself, the magic council has labelled it as Forbidden Magic for obvious reasons but most notably for the usage of living sacrifices. The only ones known to be using it is the Dark Guild Diablo. Description Darkness Reincarnation is a Caster and Black magic that grants the user the ability to resurrect a person from the dead, making them able to function and act as it once did. In order to perform this spell, the caster must first have the body of the one they wish to ressurect in front of them, then have three living sacrifices surrounding it in a triangle pattern. The caster will begin to process a large amount of their magical power outwards, taking the form of a ball of pure magical power that hovers over the body and focuses on draining the ambient eternano and that of the ones within the triangular pattern. A visable line of magical power will seep out of the designated sacrifices, making their bodies wither away until all of their magic has been extracted and combined with the casters own magical energy. This must all be performed with great care, consuming too much from one sacrifice than the latter can result in the magical energy to grow unstable, causing it to consume all the eternano in a wide radius, either causing high injury or it can even consume all magical power in one fell swoop, only to implode on itself and exterminate all things living. If performed successfully, then the magical energy will take the shape of a bubble, ready to burst at the slightest of contact, that can then be carefully placed inside of the body, causing it to send a surge of magical power throughout the whole body, forcing the body to now feed on it for supplement and awake the once fallen individual. Those who have been awakened by this magic is often refered to as a Death Knight (デスナイト Desunaito), these people have their own will to the extend that they're unable to harm those who brought them back, but this spell will have drastically reduce their life span, making most of them able to live for a maximum of five years, thus having the spell only working on those of young or middle ages. A Death Knight would have no trouble recovering their memories from before their death or feel any reduction of their powers, compared to what they are capable of performing atleast. This makes the spell even more dangerous for those who performed it, as they will often feel that much of their magical energy has been drained, making them easy targets for the one they brought back, it's known that the target they resurrect must have the same amount of magical power or less to that of the one who performed the spell, aswell as having their body brought back before seventy two hours has passed. The only ones capable of performing this spell are the The Five Spectres Of Perdition of Diablo, even if they are able to perform this feat alone, with everyone present, the chances of it working is higher but they would still feel a setback after its performance. Other than them, it's the one who taught them to perform it in the first place, their guild master; a man that's capable of performing this spell without anyone else to aid him, a rare aswell as dangerous feat among dark mages. Powers and Abilities Magic (マジック, Majikku lit. Magic Arts) is the main form of combat utilized by Death Knights and is referred to as the shaping of magical energy and a "special particle" referred to as ethernano into specific forms referred to as spells in order to achieve certain effects. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit; it is not a "miracle", but the power to overcome "reasoning" stemming from "reasoning" itself, and the "spirit" flowing within magicians, namely Death Knights and the "spirit" flowing within natural connections form an embodiment to bring their powers into reality. All kinds of Magic are used in all the dimensions, and they can be used for many purposes such as offence, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes, too. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Everlasting Magical Reserves: Otherworldly Regenerative Capabilities: Death Knights ( None as of yet.) Trivia *Permission granted by: User:Perchan *This article was made by User:Nearó_Unlimited but the idea was presented to User:Davide_Yamazaki who helped out by giving both feedback and suggestions. *Should anyone wish to be ressurected by this magic, do so by sending a request to the owner of this page. Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Black Magic Category:Forbidden Magic